Rays and Cadences
This is the eighteenth case made by MrKors71 and the seventh in the monetary center Case Background Darnestown was being whipped by the most violent storm in 24 years and the team was spent the time in the station because all the roads were closed. Suddenly, a ray felt from the sky and, two minutes later, an old lady entered in the station to report that the ray killed a man. The victim was a young man named Adrien Crutens, who apparently died by a ray in a stormy day. But, at the end of the case, the team discovered that Adrien was killed by an electric wire. Also, the killer was discovered, being Kenzo Firrentom. Adrien and Kenzo were classmates and good friends in the school. But, when they finished the school, they started to get away from each other and only met casually. One day in the Richmen's Club, the members discussed about who of the ex-friends would enter in the club. And Adrien defeated Kenzo so the victim could enter in the club. At the same time, Kenzo was losing credibility and all of his money, making him angry with Adrien, saying that him caused the problems. Two years later, Kenzo planned how to kill Adrien and finally get a revenge. But he needed something to make the murderer as an accident. Fortunately for the killer a furios and violent storm appeared and he was finally able to kill his ex-friend. When Adrien was arriving to his home, Kenzo tied him in a lamppost and, waiting for a ray, electrocuted the victim with a electric wire. Once the murder was over, the killer cut the rope, hid it in a trash can and he ran away. For the gruesome murder of Adrien Crutens, Kenzo was sentenced to life improvement without any change of parole. Victim *'Adrien Crutens '(Found dead in a street, apparently killed by a ray) Murder Weapon *'Electric Wire' Killer *'Kenzo Firrentom' Suspects *'Karla Azcrux '(Old Lady) Age: 74 Height: 5'2 Weight: 130 lbs. Eyes: Brown Blood: A+ Profile *The suspect likes gardening *The suspect eats applesauce *The suspect doesn't smoke Appearance *The suspect has scratches *The suspect wears a scarf ---- *'Renan Fiwwot '(Richmen's Club Member) Age: 25 Height: 6'0 Weight: 154 lbs. Eyes: Grey Blood: A- Profile *The suspect doesn't like gardening *The suspect eats applesauce *The suspect smokes Appearance *The suspect has scratches *The suspect doesn't wear a scarf ---- *'Pierce Jerome '(Victim's Boss) Age: 56 Height: 6'0 Weight: 155 lbs. Eyes: Grey Blood: A+ Profile *The suspect likes gardening *The suspect eats applesauce *The suspect smokes Appearance *The suspect doesn't have scratches *The suspect wears a scarf ---- *'Faye Difenco '(Victim's Banker) Age: 32 Height: 5'6 Weight: 140 lbs. Eyes: Blue Blood: A+ Profile *The suspect doesn't like gardening *The suspect eats applesauce *The suspect doesn't smoke Appearance *The suspect doesn't have scratches *The suspect wears a scarf ---- *'Kenzo Firrentom '(Homeless Man) Age: 26 Height: 5'8 Weight: 132 lbs. Eyes: Brown Blood: O- Profile *The suspect likes gardening *The suspect eats applesauce *The suspect smokes Appearance *The suspect has scratches *The suspect wears a scarf ---- Killer's Profile *The killer likes gardening *The killer eats applesauce *The killer smokes *The killer has scratches *The killer wears a scarf Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate 1245 of Gateward Street (Clues: Victim's Body, Wallet, Broken Card) *Talk with the crime reporter about the victim *Autopsy the Victim's Body (18:00:00) *Examine Wallet (Result: Wet Paper) *Examine Wet Paper (Result: Richmen's Club Note) *Talk with Renan about the murder *Examine Broken Card (Result: Victim's Access Card) *Analyze Card (06:00:00) *Talk with the victim's boss about the murder *Investigate Office Cubicles (Result: Pile of Papers, Torn Note) *Examine Pile of Paper (Result: Bank Document) *Analyze Document (06:00:00) *Talk with the banker about the victim *Examine Torn Note (Result: Dead Threat) *Examine Note (Result: Ashes) *Analyze Ashes (06:00:00) *Go to Next Chapter (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Winterbound Av. (Clues: Trash Bag) *See why the homeless man is trying to stop you *Examine Trash Bag (Result: Electric Wire) *Analyze Wire (09:00:00) (KP: The killer likes gardening and eats applesauce) (Murder Weapon Found) *Investigate House Entrace (Clues: Trash Can, Notebook) *Examine Trash Can (Result: Rope) *Examine Rope (Result: Ashes) *Analyze Ashes (06:00:00) (KP: The killer smokes) *Examine Notebook (Result: Meeting Note) *See why Faye and the victim met together *Investigate Winterbound Av. (Clues: Cardboard Box) *Examine Cardboard Box (Clues: Torn Card) *Examine Torn Card (Result: Richmen's Club Card) *Give Renan's card back to him *Go to Next Chapter (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Homeless Man House (Clues: Torn Card, Briefcase) (Avariable at the start of the chapter) *Examine Torn Card (Result: Gardening Club Card) *Talk with Karla about her gardening club *Examine Briefcase (Result: Code Unlocked) *Analyze Documents (09:00:00) *Talk with Pierce about the legal document *Investigate Vending Machine (Clues: Old Photo) *Examine Old Photo (Result: Friends Photo) *Talk with Kenzo about his relationship with the victim *Investigate 1245 of Gateward Street (Clues: Pile of Leaves) (Avariable at the end of the other steps) *Examine Pile of Leaves (Result: Bloody Fabric) *Analyze Bloody Fabric (06:00:00) (KP: The killer has scratches and wears a scarf) *Arrest Killer *Go to Additional Inestigation (No stars) Additional Investigation *Find out why Faye is in the victim's house *Investigate 1245 of Gateward Street (Clues: Torn Paper) *Examine Torn Paper (Result: Bank Acount) *Give the paper to Faye (Reward: Burger) *See why Pierce needs you help *Investigate Office Cubicles (Clues: Laptop) *Examine Laptop (Result: Password Deciphered) *Analyze Laptop (06:00:00) *Share your results with Pierce (Reward: 15.000 Coins) *Helps Karla with her problem *Investigate Homeless Man House (Clues: Handbag) *Examine Handbag (Result: Gardening Club Member Card) *Return the card to Karla (Reward: Striped Red Scarf/'Rain Hat') *Go to Next Case (No stars) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:MrKors71 Cases